Guerra De Bromas
by 123456c
Summary: Es la semana de las Bromas en BajoTerra, y la Banda de Shane gustosamente va a participar...
1. Chapter 1

**Aqui esta el fic que tanto quise publicar, lo lamento pero lo estaba editando mucho, que lo disfruten, Habra algo de Kory :D.**

* * *

Una chica morena, con pantalón gris ajustado, junto a un cinturón con tubos de hierbas y ungüentos sanatorios, botas de combate negras hasta la rodilla, una blusa descubierta por los hombros manga larga color negro (no describes el color de la blusa así que como combina con tu personalidad decidí hacerla de color negro), poseía guantes sin dedos y lanzadora de muñeca en ambos brazos, para completar una capa que cubre todo su cuerpo, y una capucha que le cubre los ojos, pero deja ver su nariz, su boca y parte de sus mejillas, en sus hombros tenía a sus babosa Ilussion transformada en una babosa granada y Redes, lo que le son de confianza saben que sus ojos son color chocolate que brillan cuando hay una idea que especialmente consiste en venganza, el mismo color de su cabello, que tiene corte largo por adelante y corto por atrás…Su nombre es Karem y es reconocida como la "Reina De Las Venganzas", también era una chica MUY ruda, aunque no lo parecía, pero tenía baja autoestima y odiaba el romance por eso usa la capucha.

En su meca-puma se dirigía al Refugio Shane con una notable sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, ya que ese día era parte de su época favorita…La Semana de las Bromas, y ese día lunes, era el único lunes del mes que se apreciaba, ya que en ese mes no había más festividades.

-Espero ver a Kord hoy…sus bromas son las mejores, bueno después de las mías, y que mejor manera de comenzar la semana que planear con él y Aky bromas hacia Pronto. Dijo la encapuchada a sus babosas quienes sonrieron de la misma manera…

Al llegar se encontró con una chica con el cabello café con tonos de miel brillante, sedoso, hasta los hombros, vestía minifalda y blusa un tanto ajustada azul y una chaqueta negra, con botas altas, lanzadora de muñeca negra con detalles de blanco, tez blanca como la nieve, lo que más impresionaban eran sus profundos ojos color violeta, que brillaban de amabilidad y ternura, pero se volvían picaros cuando miraban a cierto Troll, su nombre era Akyra Stahl pero en cariño le dicen Aky, es alguien dulce, con un carácter que con dos personas se vuelve maternal, y al Troll intercambiando sonrisas maliciosas.

-De que me perdí ahora señor y señora "nunca me han jugado una broma pesada"?. Pregunto la morena mientras se quitaba la capucha recordando lo que le habían dicho hace unos días.

- Como estas Ka?, un plan para embromar a… Eli. Explico el Troll maliciosamente

- Yo excelente…pero a Eli?. Pregunto la ojichocolate.

- Si mi niña…y la sangre se le subirá a la cabeza con esta broma. Comento la ojivioleta, y Karem supo exactamente lo que harían.

- No me digan que lo van a colgar de cabeza mientras está dormido… Dijo la castaña en sospecha.

- De lo que te perdiste fue que esa broma… El Troll iba a continuar pero fue interrumpido por un grito.

- QUE RAYOS?!...KORD, AKY!. Grito el peliazul furioso desde su habitación, Kord y Akyra se empezaron a reírse a carcajadas, sorprendiendo a la ojichicolate.

- Wow…ustedes son rápidos…ese chico tiene pulmones enormes, no había oído un grito tan fuerte desde que le jugaron esa broma a Karina con explosivos. Comento la castaña sorprendida de cuanto puede gritar el peliazul, al parecer a Katherine McGregor le serviría mucho eso con sus experimentos (LOL).

En eso Eli iba bajando las escaleras… y se puso frente al Troll y la chica con una mirada fulminante.

-Como te liberaste?. Pregunto el Troll, el Shane no respondió solo mostro su mano izquierda que portaba un cuchillo, para sorpresa de los bromistas lo dejo en la mesa del centro.

- Cuídense de mí, soy una persona muy vengativa, y más esta semana. Advirtió el ojiazul con una terrorífica sonrisa, que provoco un escalofrió a los dos, dicho esto el Shane salió al patio trasero dejando a un Kord y a una Akyra con los ojos como platos.

- Es idea mía o se está pareciendo a Karem. Dijo una confundida Akyra.

- De donde saco el cuchillo?. Pregunto el Troll.

- A mí se me hace que habla enserio chicos…aparte de que esa mirada es mía, se nota que va a hacerlo. Comento la morena.

- Oh si y eso lo grabamos, y fue directo a BabosaNet...Comento Kord.

- Chicos, Eli los ahorcara. Dijo la morena sonriendo

- Oye Aky quisieras…no se…Antes de que el Troll terminara la frase, la ojivioleta lo completo.

- Ir a la cascada de luz?. Pregunto acariciando a su babosa terror.

- Si!...emm….bueno te gustaría ir?. Pregunto Kord nervioso.

- Me encantaría.

- Sera un paseo de amigos o una…cita?. Pregunto la ojichocolate haciendo sonrojar al Troll.

Duraron 3 minutos conversando, pero lo que no sabían era que un peliazul los estaba viendo.

-BabosaNet?, bueno Karem tiene razón, sí que los ahorcare, pero no van a mantener ese "secretito". Dijo el peliazul para sí mismo, haciendo comillas en la palabra "secretito", sacado una cámara idéntica a la de Trixie, solo que esta tenia las decoraciones color negro (en este fic Eli tiene su propia cámara).

Al día siguiente…

Era martes, Karem se moría por molestar a Kord y a Aky por algo que vio en BabosaNet, iba entrando al refugio Shane pero no iba sola.

Iba con una chica con piel de tono cálido, solo que un tanto más suave, labios pintados de rojo escarlata, ojos color miel puro que brillaban si caía la noche, también si se presentaba la intriga y la decisión, cabello negro-verdoso hasta los hombros, con un mechón cubriendo su ojo izquierdo y otros dos cerca de su ojo derecho pero se dejaba ver, eso completaba su estilo, camisa blanca manga larga ajustada, guantes como los de hielo, lanzadora como la de Eli, solo que color rojo terracota con detalles de morado oscuro, en su pierna izquierda, shorts negros, botas como las de Eli solo que en la parte superior tienen una gruesa línea plateada (no son medias), y en el cinturón de sus shorts habían unos tubos para babosas, en sus hombros estaban sus dos mejores babosa, una Zipper y una NeoTox, Celestial y Toxina, actitud más que todo fría, ruda y misteriosa, pero con sus amigos es buena gente, ella es Sov (se pronuncia Soff), pero los que le son de confianza saben que Sov no es más que un apodo para abreviar el título de "Soverana del Misterio" y que su verdadero nombre es Jessica Clanderyain ( no es el verdadero, pero me gusta el apellido), además de un gran amor y aprecio por las babosas.

-Hola Karem…Sov!, oye estabas desaparecida dime cómo estás?. Pregunto Kord al ver a las dos chicas.

- Yo excelente, me alegra que ya tengas novia Kord, que gran paso diste con Aky. Comento la peliverde sonriendo haciendo sonrojar al Troll.

- Como supiste eso?. Pregunto Kord sonrojado, avergonzado, sorprendido y confundido, como se había enterado?.

- Alguien subió un video de ti y Aky en la cascada de luz, amigo no puedo creer que se pusieran melosos y se besuquearan, fue uno de los videos más vistos de BabosaNet. Explico la castaña quitándose la capucha, Kord quedo helado al oír esto, como alguien sería tan malo de seguirlos, grabarlos y para más encima subir el video? el que haya sido la pagara muy caro.

- El video esta titulado "Te la tenías bien guardada Kord" y en la descripción decía "Venganza 0:)". Explico la ojimiel, entonces el Troll se acordó de algo, él y Aky ayer le jugaron una broma a Eli y la subieron a BabosaNet, fue un video muy visitado, Eli cuándo lo vio, bueno, los trato de ahorcar y…el debió escuchar cuando la invito y lo grabo todo…Y EL MUY MALDITO SUBIO EL VIDEO, Kord no podía estar más avergonzado y sonrojado, al parecer Eli si era una persona vengativa, pero en cuanto Kord lo viera, le partiría la cara.

- Donde estas Karem?!. Pregunto Aky totalmente sonrojada, entrando al refugio, cuando vio sentada en el sillón frente al televisor se paró frente a ella.

- Viste el video cierto?. Pregunto la morena.

- Obvio que lo vi! Por qué hiciste eso?! Pregunto la ojivioleta muy enojada.

- Oye la venganza es lo mío, lo acepto, pero aunque esto no te lo creas, yo-no-fui!. Le grito la castaña con esta cara (¬¬).

- Tienes razón no te creo nada. Comento Aky.

- Akyra esto te va a sorprender, pero Karem no lo hizo, yo sé quién sí. Explico Kord.

- A si?. Preguntaron las chicas en unísono.

- Fue Eli. Respondió el Troll, haciendo reír a Sov.

- Jajajaja…Kord sin ofender…jajaja….pero…Eli no sería capaz de hacer eso. Comento la peliverde entre risas.

- De hecho Sov te equivocas, ayer Aky y yo le jugamos una broma pesada a Eli y la subimos a BabosaNet…él dijo que nos cuidáramos ya es muy vengativo y en estos días peor, el debió escuchar cuando la invite y aprovecho. Explico el Troll, cuando escucharon una voz masculina.

- Sov, Karem!...Hola Aky!, como están?. Saludo Eli con una sonrisa, mostrando que estaba satisfecho por algo.

- Oye Eli, viste el video de cuando…Antes de que la ojimiel terminara la pregunta, el peliazul la interrumpió.

- Sov, no lo vi, LO SUBI, eso les pasa por subir ese video de la broma que me hicieron, que además vi que en el mío eran 4.892.684 visitas, les dije que era muy vengativo, tortolos. Completo el ojiazul mostrándose satisfecho pero con una sonrisa maliciosa, Kord y Aky lo miraron con cara de "HAS CABADO TU PROPIA TUMBA!".

- YA VERAS ELI!. Grito Kord.

- HASTA AQUÍ LLEGASTE MALDITO!. Grito Aky. Dicho esto, el par de avergonzados (xD) empezaron a perseguir a un Eli muerto de risa por todo el refugio hasta incluso salir de él, Karem y Sov estallaron también en risas pero no tantas como las del Shane.

- Que cosa. Dijo la peliverde, en eso Pronto venia bajando de las escaleras.

- Por qué tantos gritos?. Pregunto un confundido Pronto al sentarse en el sofá grande.

- Se trata del video más visitado, del video "Te la tenías bien guardada Kord". Dijo la castaña.

- Fue Eli quien subió el video. Completo la ojimiel.

- Eli?. Pregunto el topoide incrédulo.

- Sip es que Kord y Aky le jugaron una broma muy pesada, e Eli se vengó haciendo eso. Explico la castaña, cuando escucharon una voz femenina.

- Sov, Karem, estaban desaparecidas, hola, y hola a ti también pronto. Dijo una chica peliazul, vestía una camisa negra manga larga, arriba de esta una camisa roja, cinturón de babosas en el pecho con la marca Shane, pantalón blanco, botas idénticas a las de Eli igual que sus guantes, lanzadora como la de la su hermano, solo que esta era de color azul y la marca Shane era naranja, tenía una capa y capucha, sus ojos eran azules como los de su hermano, igual que su cabello color negro-azuloso que este estaba suelto, tenía a una babosa infierno, Shaphira, en su hombro derecho, y en el izquierdo a dos babosas, color blanco, Luz, y color negro, Sombra, su nombre es Karina Elinor Shane, la hermana de Eli Shane.

- Kari!. Saludaron la peliverde, la castaña y el topoide al unísono.

- Cómo están?. Pregunto la ojiazul quitándose la capucha.

- Excelente, y creo que deberías ayudar a tu hermano. Comento la ojimiel.

- Ehh, que paso?. Pregunto la peliazul confundida.

- Kord y Aky le quieren partir la cara porque el subió el video de "Te la tenías bien guardada Kord". Explico la ojichocolate.

- Jajajaja, que bueno que no saben que yo ayude a que se difundiera. Dijo la Shane…. Pero hablo muy pronto.

- QUE TU QUE?!. Preguntaron Kord y Aky mientras perseguían a Eli y entraban al refugio.

- Kord, Aky… Hola amigos. Dijo Karina con nerviosismo.

- Hermanita no te quedes ahí parada, corre. Dicho esto Eli la tomo desprevenida del brazo, y empezó a correr con ella, porque sabía que si no lo hacían les romperían el cráneo, el par de sonrojados (xD) los comenzaron a perseguir hasta que…

- YA BASTA!. Grito Karem poniéndose de obstáculo a Kord y a Aky.

- Ustedes le jugaron una broma pesada es cierto y la subieron, y él se vengó y ella lo difundió, con eso están a mano, por Dios al principio es gracioso pero ya es molesto. Comento Sov también aburrida de la rutina de "El gato y el ratón".

- Bien, nos detendremos. Dijeron el troll con la ojivioleta y los peliazules.

- Oigan, estamos en la semana de bromas, es natural que pase esto…. Dijo Pronto cuando llego, Daniela una chica de cabello negro con puntas azul claro, recogido en una cola de caballo, ojos marrones, chaqueta negra que dejaba ver su blusa color rosado sin mangas ni tirantes, guantes de cuero negro sin dedos, botas de combate negras hasta la rodilla, su babosa bengala Lizz en su hombro, lanzadora como la de Eli solo que color blanco y en vez de la marca Shane habían unas iniciales "DN" del mismo color que las puntas de su cabello, tenía un cinturón de babosa traspasando su pecho y su sello eran las mismas iniciales, jeans blancos, labios pintaos de magenta, una chica, amable, valiente y que sabe defenderse y el que la traicionaba la pagaba muy caro, llegaba junto con Trixie, Danna, Mario, el caballero, Clerk, Kada, Grendell y…Twist?.

- Que hace el aquí?. Preguntaron Sov, Karem, Eli, Kord y Pronto al unísono refiriéndose a Twist y apuntándole con sus lanzadora.

- Alto!. Dijo Trixie, confundiendo a lo sque apuntaban.

- Perdí una apuesta contra Daniela y debía venir aquí y estar con ustedes como si fuese su amigo, y le tengo prohibido contar de Danna y Kada al Dr. Blakk, porque si no son capaces de matarme en especial el caballero. Explico el rubio haciendo sonrojar al caballero.

- Escúchame rubio, que sea verdad lo que dices, porque si no es así, te prometo que te encontrare y te apuñalare de la manera más cruel y lenta que te puedas imaginar. Amenazo Sov bajando el arma, Twist trago duro.

- Por cierto que hacian?. Pregunto Kada curiosa quitandose la capucha.

- Acabamos de evitar que Kord y Aky les aplastaran el cráneo a Eli y a Kari. Explico Pronto.

- Por que harian eso?. Pregunto Mario confundido.

15 minutos despues...

- Vaya, jajaja buena esa Shanita y Shanote. Dijo Danna riendose.

- Bueno estamos en la semana de las bromas, que tal una competencia, el que haga mas bromas y reciba menos, sera conocido como el rey de las bromas...entonces que dicen?. Pregunto Kada, y todos sonrieron al parecer una broma de bromistas se acercaba.

* * *

Unos minutos despues...

Pronto baja por las escaleras del refugio que se hayaba solo, y planeaba sentarse en el sofá, cuando...

- AHHHHHH!. Grito el topoide al sentir una descarga, Pronto se levanto y vio a una babosa electroshock riendose, luego Trixie salio de su escondiste partiendose de risa.

- Ahora veo por que a Kord le divierte tanto. Dijo la pelirroja que le empezaron a salir lagrimas de risa.

- ESTA LA PAGARAS TRIXIE!. Dijo Pronto.

* * *

Twist caminba tranquilamente, cuando aparecio Eli... con una tarta en la mano?.

- Hey, para quien la tarta?. Pregunto el rubio ( o el futuro esposo de Karina xD ), quien al parecer estaba interesado, pues esa tarta se veia deliciosa.

- Para ti. Respondio Eli agrandando su sonrisa actual, esa respuesta confundio a Twist.

- Para mi?. El rubio apenas pudo terminar de preguntar, cuando Eli le estrello la tarta en toda la tarta, y au que Twist odiaba admitirlo, estaba deliciosa, sabía a limon.

- Disfrutala... Dijo el Shane antes de salir corriendo.

* * *

Sov estaba escondida dstras de unos arbustos con una cuerda en manos cuando por ahí paso Aky, cuando Sov vio el momento jalo la cuerda.

La cuerda estaba conectada a una gran cubeta con pintura marron, y cuando la ojimiel la jalo, y la pintura cayo Akyra.

- QUIEN DEMONIOS FUE?!. Pregunto la Stahl, cuando salio la peliverde muerta de la risa y la ojivioleta supo que fue ella. - YA VALISTE TRES HECTARIAS CLANDERYAIN!.

* * *

Las dos mejores ex-ladronas de BajoTerra se encontraban entrando al refugio, cuando vieron a un peliazul dormido en el sofá, y las morenas sonrieron.

- Te encantara tu apariencia cuando Despiertes Shanote. Dijo Danna sonriendo malvadamente.

47 minutos despues...

El Shane había despertado, e iba a lavarse la cara en el baño pero cuando se vio en el espejo...

- QUE RAYOS?! Grito Eli alarmado al ver que ahora era rubio a la Twist.

- Descuida desaparecera el fin de semana. Dijo Danna afuera del baño, con Kada al lado muerta de la risa por ver la cara del temporalmente rubio.

- LO VAN A PAGAR!. Grito Eli enojado.

* * *

El caballero, caminaba tranquilamente cuando...

El castaño nisiquiera pudo calcularlo con su ojo, pero cayo en un oyo camuflado con hojas y cayo, y cuando vio arriba, diviso a Karem con una pala.

- Distraido...Dijo la castaña.

* * *

El rubio teñido de Eli estaba disfrasado de un zombi en un closed, y derepente se abrio...

- AHHHHH!. Grito Kord asustadisimo, cuando Eli se quito la mascara riendo a carcajadas, extrañando al Troll.

- Te teñiste el cabello?. Pregunto Kord confundido.

- Me lo tiñieron mientras dormía, Danna y Kada lo pagaran. Explico el Shane, Kord sonrio, al parecer le dieron una cucharada de su propia medicina.- Borra esa sonrisa de tu rostro. Ordeno el Shane, y el Troll dejo de sonreir al ver su fulminante mirada.

* * *

Clerk, había hecho un arreglo a cierta meca especial cuando...

- AHHHHHHH!. Grito Twist cuando el asiento de su meca lo tiro lejos, Clerk estaba muriendose de la risa.

- Deberias ver a Eli, Mi hermana Kada y Danna le tiñeron el cabello mientras dormia, ahora es rubio como tu. Dijo el peliblanco.

- Jajajaja. Rio Twist muriendose por ver al rubio teñido y burlarse (Eli: OYE!, Yo: Eli eres rubio por que te tiñieron por eso te dijo asi ._. Eli: ahhh, terminemos con este maldito fic quieres? Yo: Ok)

* * *

Danna dormía tranquilamente en su cueva, cuando aparecio una personita hambrienta se venganza...

- Espero que te guste lo que te hare. Dijo el temporalmente rubio Eli sonriendo malignamente.

Una hora despues...

Danna se levanto somnolienta, y tomo un espejo de mano pero cuando se vio...

- QUIEN ME HIZO ESTO?!. Grito Danna alarmada, al ver que ahora era pelirroja a la Trixie.

- Jajajajaja...Descuida...jajaja...desaparecera el fin de semana. Dijo Eli entre risas. - Soy muy vengativo Danna.

* * *

Varios minutos despues, Karina, Mario, Daniela y Grendell, habían marcado cada broma que hicieron y recibieron y al parecer Karem e Eli estaban empatados.

- Eli que te paso en el cabello?. Pregunto Mario confundido.

- Se lo teñi mientras dormia con ayuda de Kada. Explico la temporalmente pelirroja Danna, todos excepto por Eli, la miraron extrañados. - El Shanote, me tiñio el cabello mientras dormía. Explico mirando enojada a el ojiazul, quien sonrio burlón.

- Bien, Karem, Hermano...Hora de desempatar, si eres embromado quedas fuera. Explico Karina.

La primera fue Karem en empeza jalando una cuerda con pintura encima, pero Eli logro esquivar la pintura, Eli trato de lanzarle un pastel (¡¿WTF?!) Pero la castaña logro esquivarlo, al final ambos terminaron colgando de cabeza gracias a unas trampitas que ambos prepararon.

Luego de que repitieran en video en camara lenta de lo que parecia un duelo de bromas se comprobo que Eli fue embromado primero.

- Bien Karem Ganaste. Dijo Eli. - No solo eres la Reina de la venganza si no tambien la de las bromas. Dijo el temporalmente rubio (Eli: DEJA DE RECORDAR ESO, CUANDO TERMINE EL FIC ME PLANEO QUITAR ESTE TINTE!, Yo: Bueno pero no te enojes 0:D).

Al final, todos acordaron (hasta Twist) que el año que viene harian la misma guerra de bromas comprobando quien seria el rey o reina de las bromas, a lo que terminaria convirtiendose en una tradición.

Definitivamente esa si que fue una **Guerra De Bromas...**

* * *

**Que les parecio, Karem, La Reina de las Venganzas y las Bromas, que cosa no?.**

**En fin espero que les haya gustado pobres Eli y Danna, les tiñero el cabello, jajajaja, mis hermanos como ven participaron.**

**UN ABRAZO DE MI BABOSA ZIPPER, CELESTIAL, DEJEN SUS REVIEWS Y NOS VEMOS LUEGO.**

**Su muy buena amiga.**

**-LaUltimaYenapa.**


	2. En El Amor Y En La Guerra

**SOPRESA!, actualización de "Guerra De Bromas", jajaja otra cosa no muy esperada...jajaja pero en fin...Nos leemos Abajo :D.**

* * *

Ya había pasado un año desde aquella competencia de bromas, y ¡La Semana De Las Bromas ha regresado!, y todos los participantes anteriores han estado muy emocionados.

Iban Sov, Karem, Akyra Stahl, Daniela, Karina, Clerk, Kada, Danna, Mario, El Caballero y Twist, quien estaba siendo apuntado por todos excepto Karina (por que?, no eres capaz de apuntarle a tu novio Kari querida? XD. Karina: *sonrojada como su hermano al hablar con Trixie* Te voy a matar!), pero esta vez iban con más gente, gracias a que cierta pelinegra, ahora la gente crecio, esta vez iban tambien, Romy, Edán (el de "Solamente vos"), Mateo (el hermano menor de Romy o "El terremoto"), Grendell, CriXar, Connie, Jen Stahl, Rue Stahl, Ang, Raul, Elsa (Natalia Shane, en este fic, los gemelos Shane y Elsa, son primos de verdad), y las hermanas Blakk, (Tati y Analia) quienes tambien eran apuntadas por todos los presentes, incluyendo a Karina (ahhh, si sabes?)

* * *

(** Todos los Ocs imaginenselos como se ven, mucho relleno escribir sus apariencias, Connie y Crix y Dani usan la apariencia de "En El Mundo Subterraneo: Eli Vs Sov" pues no les gusta hacer historias con Oc mucho que digamos****)**

* * *

Iban al refugio Shane, al llegar, la banda les dio una sonrisa, aunque a Twist y a las Blakk los miraron con el seño fruncido mientras sonreian, una mezcla entre enojo y alegría.

- Primo, tiempo sin verte. Saludo Elsa alegremente, Eli agrando su sonrisa, al ver a su hermana y a su prima, y esta vez no fruncia el seño.

- ¿Primo?, a ver ¿cuantos Shane hay en BajoTerra?, que con Eli ya es fastidio suficiente. Preguntaron Twist, Tati y Analia al unisono.

- Voy a fingir que no escuche eso. Dijo Eli ignorando esa pregunta y ese comentario. - Pero en fin, ¿que los trae por aqui?.

- No me digas que olvidaste la semana de las bromas hermanito. Dijo Karina a su hermano, este y la banda abrieron los ojos en sorpresa. - Tomare eso como un si.

- Como reinas de la venganza y las bromas. Dijo Karem quitandose la capucha viendo una sonrisa maliciosa, más el malicioso brillo en sus ojos, todos tragaron duro, despues de la guerra anterior, ella había subido sus venganzas a otro nivel. - Decreto, que sera más seria la cosa, es decir, si eres embromado una vez, quedas eliminado, de ganarte la posibilidad de derrocarme, lo cual es imposible. Dijo la castaña mostrandose orgullosa.

- No te confies Ka-Sama. Dijo Ang con una sonrisa.

- ¿Entendieron?. Pregunto la morena.

- Si su "alteza". Dijeron todos al unisono sarcasticos, menos Pronto.

- Oigan, aqui solo hay una alteza, Pronto su "alteza". Dijo el topoide.

- Es Sarcasmo. Dijeron todos a Pronto al unisono, incluyendo a Karem, hasta ella sabía que solo la llamaban así para jugar.

- En fin...¡Que la **Guerra De Bromas comienze**!. Anuncio la castaña, la guerra de Bromistas daba sus comienzos...

* * *

Pronto caminaba muy alerta con babosa flatulorinka cargada en su lanzadora, pues queria terminar siendo el número 1 y derrocar a Karem (lo cual sera imposible para el pobre), cuando...

- ¡Ahhhhh!. Grito el topoide cuando un chorro de leche cortada le cayo encima, y de los arbustos salio Connie, partiendose de risa, con cubeta en mano.

- Jajajajaja, no puedo creer ¡lo facil y divertido que fue hacerlo!. Exclamo la pelimiel muerta de la risa, Pronto bajo la cabeza desilucionado, al parecer, sus deseos de ser el rey de las bromas, se fueron por el caño.

* * *

Clerk trato de usar el truco de la meca otra vez, pero...

- ¡Ahh!. Grito el peliblanco al sentir un chorro de aceite en su espalda, al vlltearse vio a Twist con otra cubeta.

- Pap pap pap, ni lo intentes. Dijo el rubio mostrandose victorioso, se había vengado del Clanderyain.

* * *

Ang entraba al refugio Shane, junto con Rue, cuando vieron a una castaña-miel y a un Troll dormir abrazados, y placidamente.

- Vas a adorar tu apariencia, Akyra-sempai. Dijo Ang con una sonrisa malvada.

- A Kord le tengo algo mejor. Dijo la ojisangre con una sonrisa peor que la de Ang.

45 minutos despues...

Kord y Aky abrieron los ojos con pereza, y se vieron mutuamente...

- Kord...jajajaja...mirate el rostro. Dijo Akyra entre risas, y le paso un espejo pequeño de su bolso y al verse...

- ¡¿QUIEN ME HIZO ESTO?!. Grito Kord enojado, al ver que parecia una topoide debido al maquillaje que le habían puesto, cuando vio a la ojivioleta. - Aky... El troll le paso el espejo a la chica, pero cuando se vio...

- ¡AHHHHHHH!. Grito la Stahl al ver que ahora era peliblanca a la Clerk, ahora su cabello parecia parte de su cabeza.

- Jajajajaja... Descuiden...jajaja...desaparecera...JAJAJAJA... ¡desaparecera en 2 semanas! Jajajajajaja. Dijeron Ang y Rue al unisono, que poco a poco empezaron a ahogarse de la risa.

* * *

Trixie caminaba tranquilamente al refugio cuando...

- ¡Ahh!. Grito la pelirroja al caer a un hoyo, arriba pudo divisar a Raul.

- Fijate en el camino. Dijo este. - Eli-Kun, tu sigues.

- ¿Kun?. Pregunto Trixie extrañada.

* * *

Las hermanas Blakk caminaban tranquilamente cuando...

- Balsamo labial...muestras de labio tastico. Dijo una chica pelirroja de ojos azules (Spoiler de Big time Rush xD, no se me ocurrio otra cosa).

- ¡Muestras Gratis!. Gritaron ambas castañas y fueron a echarse de ese "labial", pero al tratar de abrir sus boca.

- Hmmm, ¡Hmmmm!. Decian Tati y Analia, pues no podía abrir su labios.

- Más bien, muestras gratis de...Pegamento de secado rapido. Dijo la pelirroja, quitandole la etiqueta falsa del pegamento.

- ¡Hmmm!. Gritaron ambas.

- Jajajajaja...La pelirroja al parecer, no era del todo pelirroja, se quito lo que parecia una mascara, dejando ver a una castaña chocolate de ojos de igual color. - Les advertimos que se pondría feo. Dijo Karem.

* * *

Dani iba una casa en una caverna glacial, cuando entro vio a una peliverde, dormida tranquilante en el sofá de la sala, que era de cuero beige, el diseño de la casa por dentro era muy comodo, las paredes pintadas de un azul relajante, con unas repisas con libros, enciclopedias, obvio que para Clerk, algunos libros basados en el pasado y puntos de vista, poemas, y algunos libros sobre armas, dicho que sean para Sov, y libros de obras y cuentos para niños de 11 años, muy obvio que sean para Kada, con 3 escritorios y 3 computadoras samsung windows 8 de escritorio, con una mesa elegante color marrón oscuro, casi negro, y 3 sillas en cada lado de esta, y algunos estantes con camitas para babosas, y algunos marcos con fotos, y se podía ver una escalera al lado del estante de libros, el suelo era madera, pero este tenía color blanco, al igual que los escalones, gracias al clima frio de la caverna, era fresco dentro de la casa "vaya, Sov tiene buen ojo para estas cosas, pero nunca crei que le gustara leer" penso la pelinegra, pero no tardo en dibujarse una sonrisa malavada en el rostro de Daniela.

- Te encantara, el cambio que te hare. Dijo la ojimarron malvada.

1 hora despues... (yo en la vida real tomo siestas que tardan ese tiempo -_-)

Sov había despertado, e iba al baño para arreglarse, pero cuando se vio en el espejo...

- ¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS?!. Grito la ojimiel alarmada al ver que ahora era castaña a la Karem.

- Jajajaja...descuida...desaparecera el fin de semana.. jajajajaja. Dijo Daniela muerta de la risa.

- ¡TU ERES UNA HIJA DE...

* * *

Eli estaba escondido detras de unos arbustos cerca de un lago, cuando vio a Mateo y a Romy, y jalo una cuerda, que hizo que ambos se cayeron.

- No fue tan buena. Dijo Romy saliendo del agua, mirando frustada a Eli.

- Me estoy quedando sin ideas. Dijo el peliazul, cuando...

- ¡AHHHH!. Grito Edán al tropezar con la trampa de Eli y cayendo al agua (Edán por que siempre te caes y te golpeas? XD).

- 3 idiotas con una sola piedra. Dijo Eli.

- ¡OYE!. Gritaron los embromados al unisono.

* * *

Todos los embromados estaban sentados en una roca que hacian de gradas, cuando salieron Eli, Karina y Daniela, y vieron a todos los que fueron embromados, al parecer eran los unicos que quedaban.

- ¡¿A ustedes que les paso?!. Preguntaron los peliazules y la pelinegra impresionados.

- ¿Quien creen que nos paso?. Preguntaron los que estaban en las "gradas", cuando salio Karem con un = color negro pintado en las mejillas.

- Nadie se le escapa a la Reina de Las Bromas y las Venganzas. Dijo la castaña, que jalo una cuerda, que colgo a Eli y a Karina de cabeza, dejando solo a Daniela, ella nl quiso quedarse atras y sonrio malvadamente, y jalo una cuerda que estaba conectada a una cubeta con pintura negra que callo encima de Karem.

- Saluden a la nueva Reina De Las Bromas. Dijo Daniela mostrandose victoriosa. - Lo siento Ka, supongo que tu reinado del terror acabo.

- Me vengaré oiste. Amenazo la castaña.

- Mira como tiemblo. Dijo la pelinegra riendose.

Karem si que lo haría, de eso estava seguro, pero ¿que más da?, de todas formas, Todo se vale ** En El Amor y En La Guerra..**

* * *

**Sorprendidos?, jajajajaja.**

**Cuidense mucho y prosupoyo dejen sus reviews y que les vaya bien.**

**UN ABRAZO DE MI BABOSA ZIPPER, CELESTIAL Y NOS VEMOS LUEGO.**

**Su muy buena amiga, y la que espera quitarse este tinte (-_-).**

**-LaUltimaYenapa.**


	3. Fuera De Raya

**SORPRISE! ACTUALIZACIÓN DE "Guerra De Bromas", jajajaja me encanta este fic tanto como a ustedes, las apariencias, MUCHO RELLENO!. En Fin. Nos Leemos Abajo :D.**

* * *

Otro año había pasado desde que Daniela había derrocado a Karem, pero ¡La Semana De Bromas había regresado!, y todos los del año anterior iban ciertamente al refugio Shane, y cuando abrieron la puerta, los vieron, charlando en el sofa.

- Chicos... Dijo Sov simplemente, y la banda volteo y sonrio maliciosamente.

- ¡Que la Guerra De Bromas Comienze!. Exclamo la pelinegra...

* * *

Karina leia un libro cuando...

- ¡Ahhh!. Grito la Shane cuando 3 globos con yelma de huevo le cayeron encima, la pobre apenas pudo ver a cierta Clanderyain.

- Jajajaja... Rio la peliverde sonriendo victoriosa.

* * *

Karem entraba al refugio Shane, cuando vio a cierto peliazul dormido en el sofa.

- Ya quiero ver su cara. Dijo la castaña maliciosamente...

45 minutos despues...

Eli ya había despertado y cuando se levanto vio frente a el un espejo y...

- ¡¿QUÉ?!. Grito el Shane alarmado al ver que lo volvieron a teñir de rubio a la Twist. ¡NO DE NUEVO!.

- Jajajajaja... Reia Karem partiendose de la risa.

* * *

Trixie estaba mirando la computadora editando unos videos para BabosaNet cuando...

- ¡Ahhhh!. Grito Trixie, ahora estaba cubierra de goma y plumas, y pudo divisar a Connie riendose.

Connie le había tirado varios globos con goma y muchos con espuma, ahora, Trixie parecia una gallina.

* * *

Sov caminaba tranquilamente cuando...

- ¡Ahhhh!. Grito la peliverde cuando le cayo un monton de pintura rosa encima, y Akyra salio de los arbustos partiendose de la risa.

- Venganza, es Venganza, mi pequeña. Dijo Akyra burlonamente, recordado que le había hecho lo mismo hace 1 año.

- ¡TE MATARE MALDITA!.

* * *

Danna corria para escapar de Pili, pues le había hecho una broma muy pesada con tartas, pero alguien le metio la traba (es cuando con un pie te hace,tropesar) y...

La pelirrosa cayo encima del mismo, el unico e inigualable Caza Fortunas, El Caballero, pero tenían las mejillas al rojo vivo pues... Sus labios tambien cayeron juntos, pero ambos comenzaron a disfrutarlo, ambos cerraron los ojos gustosos, pero cuando las cosas comenzaban a ponerse serias...

- Por todas las babosas de BajoTerra, ¡consiganse una habitación!. Grito CriXar burlonamente, haciendo que la pareja se separara con las mejillas ardiendo, pero ardieron aun más cuando notaron una cámara identica a la de Trixie solo que sus detalles eran color vino tinto. - Y esto ira a BabosaNet.

* * *

Pronto ahora estaba más alerta que nunca, caminando con su lanzadora cargada pero...

- ¡Ahhh!. Grito el topoide al sentir que algo lo tomaba de los pies y lo colgaba de cabeza, y de los arboles salio Elsa.

- ¡Jajajajajaja!. Reia la castaña-rojiza, retorciendose de la risa, el pobre topoide siempre era el blanco más buscado.

* * *

Clerk había hecho un pequeño arreglo a cierta computadora cuando...

- ¡Ahhh!. Grito Analia al ver una foto de un zombie bien feo.

- ¡Jajajajaja!.

* * *

Kord había hecho un sandwich para cierta persona cuando...

Tatiana Blakk al tomar ese sandwich una demoledora hizo su efecto, el muy Troll tuvo que ir al baño por que casi se orinaba de la risa.

* * *

Ya solo quedaban dos personas. Sus nombres: Karem y Daniela.

Dani le lanzo un pastel, pero Karem fue rapida y esquivo la broma, y halo una cuerda y esta colgo a la pelinegra de cabeza.

- Damas y Caballero... ¡He Recuperado Lo Que Es Mio!. Esclamo Karem mostrandose victoriosa.

Ella era vengativa, pero las cosas aveces se ponen **Fuera De Raya...**

* * *

**Karem ha recuperado su titulo, jajaja que cosa.**

**Le doy mil gracias a Kada, mi hermanita, de haber tomado mi lugar en el fic "De Tantos Días" cuando me derreti y fui a ver al pequeño Will, ERA TAN LEEEEEENDO! X3!. (Kada es ficticia ovius!)**

**Kada: Debieron ver tu cara, imaginense que...**

**Yo: ¡Shhhhh!, Kada callate ¿si?**

**Kada: No, no quiero y... Oye ¿Qué haces?, Hey, ¡HEY! *Sov la arrastra fuera de la habitación y le cierra la puerta***

**Yo: Ignoren eso...**

**Cuidense mucho y porsupoyo dejen sus reviews y que les vaya bien.**

**UN ABRAZO DE MI BABOSA ZIPPER...**

**Kada: *Del otro lado de la puerta* Hermana no es gracioso ¡Abre!.**

**Yo: ¡Olvidalo!... Emm... Como decia.**

**UN ABRAZO DE MI BABOSA ZIPPER, CELESTIAL Y NOS VEMOS LUEGO.**

**Su muy buena amiga.**

**-LaUltimaYenapa...**

**Al terminar...**

**Yo: Kada ¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me interrumpas?!.**

**Kada: Ninguna.**

**Yo: *Sarcastica y enojada* Si, ninguna.**

**¡No hagas eso y...! No me digan que olvide apagar la cámara...**

**Kada: Sip, y todavía esta grabando...**


End file.
